


Early Morning

by Bittercape (bittercape)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape
Summary: For the bingo square Fluff
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: A Wilde Drabble Bingo





	Early Morning

Oscar stretches luxuriously when he wakes up. The sheets are high quality, the pillows are perfectly fluffy and firm, the mattress is the most comfortable money can buy. The sun is painting a stripe across his lower body through a gap in the curtains. 

He finds the space next to him empty, but the pillow is still not completely cool, and he can smell brewing coffee through the halfway open door. In a minute, he’ll hear Zolf cursing as he burns his fingers on the hot coffee pot.

And then he’ll come back into the bedroom. Oscar smiles to himself.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Early Morning [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323953) by [vogelreads (vogelwrites)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelreads)




End file.
